Final Guidance
by LittlePi46
Summary: Notice: This is a sequel to The Future Holds. To understand the plot more, please read the other story first. With the existence of Ayumi and Yoshiki wiped... Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka don't remember their 2 best friends anymore. But with the aid of Aiko Niwa, they might remember their friends. What will happen? Rated T for Swearing, Fluff, and some awful jokes...
1. Chapter 1: Kisses and Goodbyes

**Note: This sequel is fictional, it does not comply to the ending of Corpse Party Blood Drive.**

**So this is a brand new chapter made from scratch. Only the first 2 chapters contain information from Blood Drive. This is the Sequel to The Future Holds. Without anymore questions, here it is.. Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Corpse Party**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kisses and Goodbyes**

"Yoshiki! What are you doing?!" As Heavenly Host starts to shake and break apart, his best friend stopped and looked back.

"Come on Kishinuma! Just a little more.." Naomi cried out. Satoshi was giving a piggyback to Naomi, who apparently sprained her ankle again...

"You guys go on ahead!" Yoshiki yelled.

"I'm going to bring back Shinozaki, and whatever it takes!" As Yoshiki disappears around the corner, the ceiling collapsed, blocking the way to where Yoshiki went.

"YOSHIKI!" Satoshi starts crying.

"Onii-Chan! Let's Go!" Yuka got Satoshi to realize the condition they were in, and the 3 escaped with Aiko and Magali.

* * *

**5 years later..**

"Hey! Ms. Yui looks out of place!" Naomi points out to the group photo when the they were in High School.

Seiko, Morishige, Ms. Yui and Mayu's face weren't blackened out anymore.

"Still.. Who took this photo? There's a huge gap on the left side!" She asks the brown haired brunette the question.

"I don't know.. But looks to me as if the cameraman messed up the shot or zoomed out too much!" He replied.

"You always said that from the start..."

"Onii-Chan! Naomi nee-chan!" Yuka calls them from the first floor.

"Let's Go! The park isn't pretty far from here!" Satoshi smiled and showed his girlfriend a map.

"Naomi, I heard about a new crepe restaurant opened in town, why don't we go there first?" Satoshi smiled, making Naomi to jot that down on her cellphone.

As the 3 walk down the busy streets of Tokyo, they never knew why there was a huge gap in the photo... But what they didn't know about the photo... There used to be 2 Best friends they once knew in the picture...

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"183 Emails about that Hellhole.." The brown haired adult muttered. Sitting in a chair across from the room was a brunette with blue hair and 2 pigtails. She looks and stares at the mirror as if something came up in her mind.

"Hey, before we do anything else.. I'm going to close the windows so you don't get a cold Shinozaki..." He walks over to the window, talking a quick smell of the fresh air.

"We will meet up eventually.. Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka.." He smiled and closed the window.

* * *

**If some of you guys are confused about this new story, how about reading "The Future Holds" so you can get a good summary about this story! :) (I do warn that is contains spoilers..) Confessions and Wipeout will get their updates soon.. Just be a bit more patient! What do you guys think of it? Follow the story and leave a review! :D Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

I will also include a few scenes with Ayumi and Yoshiki in this story. Don't worry, it will be short :)

Chapter 2- Flashbacks

"Yuka! We will be right here!" Satoshi yelled at the short brunette who was going to the swings.

"Ok Onii-Chan!" Yuka smiled and started walking. When the couple found a bench with a tree to shade them from the sun, Satoshi asked Naomi a question.

"So Naomi... Is there anything particular you want to do? Like visit America or go to Bunny Island?" Satoshi offered his short haired girlfriend to go places.

"Hmm... Well we do know English well, so I guess America?" Naomi smiled and held hands with the boy.

"But Yuka needs to come along.. That's the drawback if we are going out of country..."

Since Satoshi's parents now leave the house for business trips, the two adults have to watch over the 18 year old girl.

"Oh! We can look after her even though she is somewhat considered an Adult!" She happily replied. Ever since Seiko, Morishige, Ms. Yui, and Mayu were remembered by everyone, Naomi felt better. But Naomi was still sad because her best friend wasn't there anymore. when Yuka confronted the brunette back when they were in Heavenly Host for the first time. Naomi liked Yuka as if she was her younger sister.

"I'm going to take a quick nap since I am tired." Naomi rested her head on Satoshi's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Naomi's Dream-

"..? Where am I? Is this?!" Naomi looked around her surroundings. She want in Japan... She was in Heavenly Host.

"Satoshi..? Yuka.?" Then a large earthquake rumbled the creaking old building. Naomi heard shouts and voices. When it came closer, she recognized the 5 runners. It was Satoshi, Yuka, Herself, Magali and Aiko. Behind them was another boy who had blonde hair and the same uniform Satoshi had.

"..? That looks like my old neighbor... Kishinuma..." Naomi muttered.

"Oi! Yoshiki!" Younger Satoshi yelled.

"You guys go on ahead!" The blonde brunette yelled.

"I'm not leaving Shinozaki behind!"

"Kishinuma! Don't! Your existence will be wiped too!" Younger Naomi yelled.

With no time to lose, he darts around the corner.

"..! So Kishinuma was my..!"

The ceiling collapses, leaving Satoshi crying, along with Naomi. In the background, Magali and Aiko shed a few tears.

"NOOO!" Naomi screamed.

...

"Noo..!" Naomi woke up, panicking from the dream she had.

"Honey..? What's wrong?" Satoshi was frightened by his girlfriend's yelp.

"I... I had an awful dream..." Naomi shuttered.

"I now know why there was a huge gap in the photo..." She muttered.

"What?!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

"Still Niwa.. Chan..." The blue haired brunette muttered.

"Don't worry, Naomi will be the first to realize about you two." Aiko smiled, and flipped though a book, interested in it's contents.

"Yoshiki, can I borrow your book? I return, I can make Satoshi remember the fun you guys had." The medium replied, looking through chapter 4.

"Sure, you can borrow that. Besides, I don't read that anymore." Yoshiki shrugged.

"Ufufu... Ok I will grant the returned favor." Aiko smiled, and walked out of the door.

(End of Chapter 2)

That's the end for Today's chapter! I know, since there's no Bold Text to do Author's Notes (I'm typing on an Iphone, so things get buggy once in a while :(. Wipeout will be posted tomorrow. But note that when I arrive back, I will log back on and edit all of the chapters that I typed via Phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes Coming Alive

**Hey there guys! Wow.. I must say, 5 favs and 6 follows in just the first 2 chapters! Keep it up! :D, here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Wishes Coming Alive

"So you're telling me... We once knew 2 friends that were super close with us?!" Satoshi exclaimed, shocked to hear Naomi talk unusual.

"Uh-huh. And my old neighbor was... Your best friend." Naomi looked shy, shocking Satoshi even more.

"And who was the other?"

"I honestly don't know, but Kishinuma calls her Shinozaki... Or something like that." This made Satoshi shutter even more when he heard of the name, 'Shinozaki.'

"Are you sure..? It sounds to me like as if she was related to Sachiko somehow..." Satoshi scratches his head in confusion.

"I think... But I really don't know... It's like as if I can't remember anything..." The brunette replied, looking down.

As they fetched for Yuka and walked to the crepe restaurant, Satoshi recognizes Aiko, but she was with the boy Naomi mentioned, and a blue haired brunette who was kind of walking wobbly.

"Shinozaki... Don't pave yourself, you just started recovering!" The brown haired held onto her when she tripped.

Aiko looks at the 3 Adults walking towards the crepe, and smiles as Satoshi was looking,

"Damn... Aiko's hot.." Satoshi muttered. Just as he looked back to see Yuka, Naomi was there instead, red and somewhat angry. She slaps the brown haired brunette.

"Oww! What was that for?" Satoshi whimpers a little and wipes the pain away.

"Don't even THINK about it! Aiko is just a friend!" Naomi flustered.

* * *

"..? Is that Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka..?" Yoshiki points at the 2 fighting chipmunks with one trying to calm the girl down.

"Yea... Looks like them... Hey..! I recognize that eyepatch..." Ayumi replied, looking at the same direction.

"Ufufu.. Looks like they are arguing over how hot I am..." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"But theres no way on earth I'm dating that Pussy cat!" Aiko screamed.

Yoshiki and Ayumi looked at her surprised, and laughed.

"Seems like he didn't change a bit yet." Yoshiki still laughs, attracting attention from the closeby 3.

"Hey Kishinuma..!" Naomi waved at her "neighbor."

"Oi! It's been almost 5,years eh?" He high fives his neighbor, as if 2 close friends were back together.

"I think I remember you a lot more... We weren't just only neighbors.. But really close friends! See?" As Naomi points back to the photo, he saw with his very own eyes.

The body of Yoshiki was taking resemblance back in the photo. But only his lower part was shown back, while the top was blacken.

"And you must be Shinozaki, right?" Naomi looks at the blue haired and greets her.

"Yep! Naomi Nakashima! How has it been doing?..!" Ayumi realized since she paid the price to inhale the nehan, her friends wouldn't remember Ayumi anymore.

"Oh! You must be like Kishinuma, we all once knew you, but then wiped out of existence..." Satoshi frowned for a moment, and he recognized Ayumi's younger self a little.

"Naomi Nee-Chan? Who are they..?" Yuka trembles at the strangers standing in front.

"Ah..! Yuka! You still look the same 5 years later!" Ayumi and Yoshiki were surprised at the sight.

"Huh..? What are you guys talking about?" Yuka became more worried and hid behind Satoshi, as if he was a tree.

Satoshi grabs for the photo again. This time, Ayumi's body was reappearing again, but not fully.

"Ah..! You guys are starting to remember... Ufufu." Aiko chuckled, listening to the conversation.

"Onii-Chan..!" Yuka yanked Satoshi's shirt, causing it to almost rip.

"Yeeaaggh! Yuka! What is it?" Satoshi reddens as his 4 pack abs were visible.

Yoshiki interrupted the conversation.

"Well it's best to go, Naomi, we can contact sometime soon!" Yoshiki waved and they disappear into the large crowd.

"Yuka.. What is it?" Satoshi went back to the question he had.

"Onii-chan... I need to use the restroom.. Again..."

Naomi and Satoshi sighed, and went back home with 4 banana crepes.

* * *

**Looks like Yuka is still at it being the peegirl! XD more Satomi will come in chapter 4... (heheh, it will get interesting.) Well cya later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The End and Together Forever

**I've decided to end it right at this chapter.. :/ Sorry! I just like ****working on my other stories.. Since I will be a no blood drive spoiler guy, this is the 4th and last chapter.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Were friends.. Together..**

"Yoshiki Kishinuma..? And Ayumi Shinozaki?" Naomi took surprised at the guests at their door. Satoshi stood, surprised at the 2 people standing at the porch.

"Hi Nakashima!" Yoshiki waved. Naomi came up and hugged Yoshiki.

"I'm so glad you and Shinozaki are still alive!" Naomi shows them the photo. Their bodies have started returning back to normal. In this case, people have started to remember them, which made Ayumi happy.

"Now that I have protected you guys.." Ayumi smiled, locking in arms with Yoshiki.

"Say! Do you guys want to come in and join us for dinner?" Satoshi interrupted the small pep talk.

"Sure Sato!" Yoshiki chuckles, giving him the funky nickname. "Ah.. Yea Yoshi.." Satoshi replied.

"It's like their best buddies again.." Ayumi happily looked back at Naomi, and settled down for dinner. Yuka comes in, hugging Yoshiki.

"Hi Kishinuma! It's great you can join with us! Same with you Shinozaki!" She got to her seat, and started to eat.

The scene ends with the five chatting, happily talking about life and future plans. In the bright night sky, we can see stars resembling a small friendly girl they once knew. It was Sachiko, smiling.. And the resemblance disappears.

**The End**


End file.
